


Dracula Is A Secret Dork

by chespin



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Connor is a halloween dork, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Jude is a halloween newbie, M/M, halloween party, i had too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chespin/pseuds/chespin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's new to Halloween. Connor is... Not.<br/>Connor is really into Halloween. Jude is... Kinda not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula Is A Secret Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I made a post like this on tumblr and I just had too!

_This is stupid._

_I'm gonna be washing paint off of my face until New Years I swear._

_This is all Connor's fault. He wants to go to Daria's stupid party not me._

Jude stood staring at the mirror. He didn't recognise himself. He looked like he was going to a wedding for the Adams Family. Sporting his black dress shirt, with matching black pants, he would undoubtedly blend in.

_Of all the things Connor wanted to go as, did he really have to choose vampires?_

Despite what his teammate's on the baseball team would think, and hell, despite what his father would think. Connor was a true fanboy when it came to the undead. Any time he and Jude would watch True Blood together, Connor's eyes would practically light up like a tiki party when one of the protagonist Vamp's entered the frame. Not that he'd admit it to Jude. Jude was the one for him, but hey! Everyone's allowed their fantasies.

A week prior to Jude's face becoming the start of what artists would believe to be an abstract homage to Caspar the friendly ghost, he and Connor had been approached by Daria before art class.

 

***

 

"Hey you two!" The curly haired girl had chimed. Clearly over Connor openly dating Jude.

When the duo saw her approach instantly they locked their fingers together. The memories of Daria crying over the phone, turning the other way when she saw him in school, were all too fresh in Connor's mind. He still wanted to cement the fact that he was with Jude; and he was his. Still, he didn't want to rub salt into her fast healed wounds, so he was pleasant when needed. Territorial, but pleasant.

"Hey," Connor replied awkwardly. "How's it going?"

Jude gave Connor's hand a reassuring squeeze. Connor was a Goliath for 14, but damn, Jude always knew when he was anxious. Always their to save him.

She beamed at them. A little like an addict at a pharmacy. It unnerved Connor all the more. "Oh you know, busy busy. Planning a party is tiring work."

"Wait did you say 'party'?" Jude asked suspiciously.

"Hells yeah!" Daria sang. Her smile almost revealed the wisdom teeth she did not have yet. "Halloween, my house. And you two better be there!" She pointed at the couple before turning on her heel and skip off to her next class.

Connor looked over to his slightly taller boyfriend, somewhat in shock about what just happened. "Looks like we're going to a party."

 

***

 

 Frustrated, Jude threw the paint stained sponge into the sink. "No way." Jude moaned, "I can't do this."

Nail polish was one thing, but having his face ruined by tacky white paint was different. It made Jude feel stupid. As if he was was wearing a mask that just screamed 'idiot'. And Jude did  _not_ like wearing masks. On the one night of the year where he could literally be whatever he wanted, he didn't want to be a guy wearing a mask.

Jude jerked his wrist quickly, allowing the tap to fill the sink with murky grey water. "This is so  _stupid!"._

Angrily, Jude washed away his attempted vampire look. Water dripping from his face, he stood their, sobbing at the mirror.

"Jude sweetie are you okay?" Lena asked, her head just poking into the bathroom.

"I look ridiculous! I  _feel_ ridiculous." Jude sobbed.

"Oh Jude don't cry. Its okay." 

"No its not! Everyone's gonna make fun of me. Connor's gonna be so embarrassed."

Jude's head was thoroughly embedded into his mothers shoulder, all Lena could do was hush him and pat his damp hair.

"Listen. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Connor will understand."

"I know, I've just never done this. And he loves it so much I wanna know how it feels."

"To what? Love something so much that you're willing to go out dressed like a complete fool just for the fun of it?"

Jude nodded.

"Uh-huh, well guess what! Connor loves you. And I'm willing to bet my hat that he's just doing this for you. To show you how much fun it can be. To make your first real Halloween special,  _for you Jude."_

Jude let the wise words sink in. Of course this was Connor trying to make it about Jude. Connor always tried to make it about Jude. To make it easier for him.

Suddenly, Jude didn't feel so stupid. He felt stupid for letting his anxiety get to him so bad. He was gonna do this. For Connor. So  _they_ could have a great time.

 

***

 

Connor walked into Jude's room excitedly, black cloak dragging behind him. This was going to be the best Halloween party ever! Not for the alcohol the kids would surely sneak in, not even for the pointless Halloween games and the paper Ouija boards. But because he got to spend it with Jude.

"Jude?" Connor called out. "Where are you? If you jump out and try and scare me I swear I'll-"

Connor's words fell flat. 

Jude had timidly appeared from out of his bathroom. He looked,  _amazing._  The stylish white shirt, speckled with fake blood, matched perfectly with his skinny jeans and red Vans. And there they were, the only two details that would suggest it was a serious costume; two red fang marks dripping with blood.

Connor may have been wearing a black suit and cape, completely with matching red bow tie and cumber bund. But Jude put his to shame. And absolutely silenced him in the process.

_The Vampire and the Fangbanger._

"Jude.." Connor stammered.

"I look silly, I know. I just wanted to look special for you."

"You look amazing! Absolutely gorgeous."

The fangbanger walked hurriedly over to his Count, running his hands through the slicked back black hair on Connor's head. Jude knew he'd have black spray covering his hands, but kissing his boyfriend was worth it.

"You ready to go?" Asked Connor, somewhat out of breathe from the embrace.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The two walked towards the door of Jude's room hand in hand.

"Jude," Connor said.

"What's wrong? Do I look that bad?

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two shared a quick kiss. No lust in it, but enough passion and electricity to restart the heart of a thousand year old vampire.

"Now come on Count DracuConnor, you big dork! We're gonna be late for the party!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr -> holdmypinkie
> 
> ( ( *~*) )


End file.
